mclfandomcom-20200214-history
DotA Commands
Basic Information *The desired game mode has to be entered before 15 seconds mark, otherwise Normal Mode is selected. *First available player may enter these commands, checking the player list from the top. *Game modes are entered in a single line with no separation, like "-dmaridsc", or alternatively, they can be entered separated from each other, with a hyphen (-) in front of each mode, such as "-dm -ar -id -sc". *The order doesn't matter. The game will handle it or (in case of incorrect combination) give you another chance. Primary Game Modes *Only one of these can be selected. *Incompatible Secondary Game Modes are listed as well. -allpick / -ap Everyone may pick heroes from any tavern. -allrandom / -ar Every player gets a random hero from any tavern. *Incompatible with: Reverse Mode. -captainsmode / -cm Blue and Pink are the team captains. You start by alternating 1/1/1 in the ban phase. Each captain removes up to 4 heroes. Running out of time does not result in a random hero ban. After that you enter the 1/2/2/ pick phase. Each captain picks the heroes his team will use. If at any time you run out of time, you start to use up your extra time. If you run out and you are in pick phase, you get a random hero. Creeps spawn 90 seconds after the pick draft phase is over. Right after the hero pick phase ends, the 5 heroes for your team are presented with a checkmark on them (RD style) allowing players on your team to pick which one they want to be. The captain that starts this process is random. If you want to give the starting to Sentinel, type -cm 1 or -cm 2 for Scourge after the game mode is entered. Ban time is 40 seconds, pick time is 60 seconds and extra time is 45 seconds. *Read the Captains Mode Commands section for more information. *Incompatible with: All Secondary Game Modes. *Added in v6.55. -extendedleague / -xl All forms of random are disabled. 10 players required. Both team leaders (blue for Sentinel, pink for Scourge) may remove up to 4 heroes each from all available ones in the first 20 seconds. Players then pick from the remaining heroes like in League Mode. *Incompatible with: All Secondary Game Modes except Shuffle Players. *Added in v6.43. *Bans increased from 3 to 4 per side in v6.52. -leaguemode / -lm All forms of random are disabled. 10 players required. The teams will pick in alternating orders, one team picking one hero, the other team picks two heroes, the first team picks two heroes, the other team picks two heroes, the first team picks their two last heroes, the other team picks their last hero (1-2-2-2-2-1). Each player has 20 seconds to pick a hero, otherwise one is randomed for him/her. The team which has the first pick is random. Can only pick from your side, Sentinel or Scourge, like Normal Mode. *Incompatible with: All Secondary Game Modes except Shuffle Players. *Added in v6.21. -moderandom / -mr Randomly picks a mode from All Random All Intelligence, Random Draft, Single Draft and Vote Random. *Until v6.57b, this mode used to pick from All Pick, All Random, Normal Mode and Team Random. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, All Strength, Death Match, Melee Only, Mirror Match, Range Only, Reverse Mode, Same Hero. *Added in v6.28. Normal Mode This mode is selected when no other Primary Game Mode is during the first 15 seconds. Players may pick heroes from taverns belonging to their team. -randomdraft / -rd The most popular game mode, according to this survey. Needs an even amount of players on each team to be activated. 20 random heroes are picked from all available ones and placed in a circle at the left upper corner of the map. The remaining heroes are removed, as well as the taverns. Players then pick from the available heroes like in League Mode. Goblin Techies cannot be picked in this mode. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, All Strength, Death Match, Melee Only, Mirror Match, Range Only, Reverse Mode, Same Hero. *Added in v6.39. -singledraft / -sd Each player is presented with three random heroes, one agility, one strength and one intelligence, in his/hers Circle of Power. They can then pick one of them. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, All Strength, Death Match, Melee Only, Mirror Match, Range Only, Reverse Mode, Same Hero. *Added in v6.50. -teamrandom / -tr Every player gets a random hero from the taverns belonging to their team. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Reverse Mode. -voterandom / -vr Three random matchups will be chosen, and each player gets to cast a vote on which of the three matchups they want, using -option 1/2/3. Needs an even amount of players on each team to be activated. Each presented pool always contains at least one of each strength, agility, intelligence, melee and range hero. *Read the Vote Random Commands section for more information. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, All Strength, Death Match, Melee Only, Mirror Match, Range Only, Reverse Mode, Same Hero. *Added in v6.35. *Hero variability added in v6.58. Secondary Game Modes *Any number of these can be selected along with Primary Game Mode, however there are multiple restrictions (listed below). -allagility / -aa Only Agility heroes will be allowed. *Incompatible with: All Intelligence, All Strength, Death Match. *Added in v6.28. -allintelligence / -ai Only Intelligence heroes will be allowed. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Strength, Death Match. *Added in v6.28. -allstrength / -as Only Strength heroes will be allowed. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, Death Match. *Added in v6.28. -deathmatch / -dm If you die, you will have to pick a new hero once you can respawn. If a random Primary Game Mode was selected, you will receive a hero according to that random mode. A team loses if it has 44 deaths (you can change this value with -lives # command), or if its ancient is destroyed. *Read the Death Match Commands section for more information. *Incompatible with: All Agility, All Intelligence, All Strength, Melee Only, Mirror Match, Range Only, Reverse Mode, Same Hero. *Added in v6.21. -duplicatemode / -du The same hero can be picked or randomed by multiple players. *Restored in v6.33. -easymode / -em Towers are weaker, experience is gained faster, and you get twice as much periodic gold (16 every 7 seconds, that is). Please refer to Nova's Guide to Experience for experience values and to Y0UR's All about Towers Guide for tower data. *Renamed from -shortmode / -sm in v6.33. -itemdrop / -id When you die, a random slot in your inventory will drop whatever it holds. If that slot is empty, nothing happens. You no longer lose money when dieing. If a Bottle with rune in it is about to be dropped, Empty Bottle will drop instead. Undroppable items and items on cooldown will still drop. -meleeonly / -mo Only melee heroes will be allowed. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Range Only. *Added in v6.58. -mirrormatch / -mm Requires that both teams have the same number of players. After one minute, each player pair (blue - pink, teal - gray, purple - light blue, yellow - dark green, orange - brown) will have their heroes replaced with either one of the two they had. In the end, each player pair has the same hero, and both teams have the same matchup. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Same Hero. *Restored in v6.30. -nobot / -nb No creeps spawn at the bottom (right) lane. Towers there are still vulnerable. *Added in v6.44. -nomid / -nm No creeps spawn at the middle lane. Towers there are still vulnerable. *Added in v6.44. -nopowerups / -np No runes will spawn. -notop / -nt No creeps spawn at the top (left) lane. Towers there are still vulnerable. *Added in v6.44. -onlymid / -om Same as -ntnb, but towers in top and bottom lane are invulnerable. *Read the Only Mid Commands section for more information. *Added in v6.42. -rangeonly / -ro Only range heroes will be allowed. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Melee Only. *Added in v6.58. -reverse / -rv The Sentinel's players pick the Scourge's team and the Scourge's players pick the Sentinel's team. Needs an even amount of players on each team to be activated. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Same Hero. *Added in v6.38. -samehero / -sh All players will have the hero that blue picks. *Incompatible with: Death Match, Mirror Match, Reverse Mode. *Added in v6.33. -shuffleplayers / -sp The teams will be randomly shuffled. This includes which color you have and which side you are on. Also evens the number of players in both teams if possible. *Added in v6.29. -supercreeps / -sc Every now and then, a super creep may spawn for each side and follow the creeps in either lane. The weakest supercreep is the Siege Golem, a bit stronger is the Scary Fish, and the Ancient Hydra is the strongest one. Tertiary Game Modes *Any number of these can be selected. -experimentalrunes / -er This temporary mode changes the rune system to a more experimental one. *How this works since v6.59: Runes spawn simultaneously on both sides at 3 minute intervals (instead of 2). *Added in v6.59. -fastrespawn / -fr Causes respawns to take half as much time. *Added in v6.55. -miniheroes / -mi Heroes will be half the normal size. *Added in v6.54. -norepick / -nr -repick command does not work. *Added in v6.48. -noswap / -ns Swap commands do not work. *Read the Swap Commands section for more information. *Added in v6.44. -observerinfo / -oi On by default for observers. Using this command in observer games will turn it off instead. Displays some extra information for game broadcasters/observers when you hover over player heroes. *Added in v6.52. *On by default since v6.60. -poolingmode / -pm This mode allows pooling (item sharing between players). *Added in v6.52. -randomside / -rs Randomizes which side your team starts in. This does not shuffle the players, it just places a team randomly as either Sentinel or Scourge. *Added in v6.60. -switchon / -so Enables switch commands. *Added in v6.60. WTF Mode *Must be entered separately before 15 seconds mark. -wtf Basically, all hero and item abilities have no cooldowns and cost 0 mana. When an ability is used, all cooldowns are reset and your mana is set to full. Certain triggered abilities will seem as if they have no cooldown, but will not have any effect until the time in which it would normally be cooled down has passed (one example is Borrowed Time). Glyph of Fortification's cooldown is not affected by this mode. *Added in v6.36. *Glyph of Fortication added in v6.58.